dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
Pig Cop (DN3D)
"We're gonna fry your ass, Nukem!" - a Pig Cop on E1L2, from many others in the game. The Pig Cop (affectionately referred to as Piggy, Piggycop or just Pig) is an enemy in Duke Nukem 3D, and is not only the enemy with the most permutations in the game, but is also one of the most popular ones. It is first encountered in the first level of L.A. Meltdown, Hollywood Holocaust, and does not appear at all in the episode Lunar Apocalypse. It is the first tougher enemy with a tougher weapon. Description Pig Cops are muscular humanoid boars, mutated from LAPD officers shortly before the beginning of Duke Nukem 3D. It appears only in Earth-based levels (and thus not at all in Lunar Apocalypse, except as two corpses found in Dark Side). Fierce and fearsome, the Pig Cop is one of the most well-known enemies in the game. They are compared to the Enforcers, considering strength and aggressiveness. They are cunning in battle, often dropping to the ground to make themselves smaller targets while they fire their shotguns at their victims. Their shotguns resemble the Remington 870, Winchester Defender, Serbu Shorty or Mossberg 500 shotguns. They patrol mostly on foot, but also in tanks or aircrafts. They have two walking speeds, which they change accordingly to how far the player is from them. They behave in an offensive and not in a defensive way. They pose a threat in groups and have a very good A.I.. The Pig Cop retains much of the knowledge and intelligence of the human that mutated into it, but thanks to the alien influence they have been turned against humanity. They, however, do not attack females - such as dancers, strippers - even if they are humans and the Pig Cops are described to be intolerant to human presence. They seem incapable of speech, however, instead producing a variety of lower-pitched squeals and grunts. They are also all males: strong, muscular, with wide shoulders and long tusks. This can raise a question as whether what happened to the female police officers in the game... They have at least two vehicles (the RPV and the Tank) at their disposal. They are specially trained to use these. In Manhattan Project, they controlled a helicopter, too. Appearance The Pig Cop is a human-sized humanoid boar-like creature. It is not an alien, nor an animal, but a mutant. It has a very large muscular torso and bulging arms, wide chest, huge biceps, small ears, a large snout, long tusks and sharp incisors, glowing red eyes, and a brown mohawk on its head that goes down his back. Their red eyes can glow in the dark, which makes them easier to spot. They have undershot jaws - an underbite, meaning their lower jaws are longer than the upper ones, thus their teeth sometimes stick out - even with a closed mouth. They have four sharp molars on the upper jaw and the other teet - considering pig anatomy - may be under his nose. They look to be carnivorous, but this may not be the case. They seem to have fur all over their bodies which makes them look brown, considering that their nose is brighter in colour. Their mohawk is darker in colour, from brown to almost blackish (in HRP). The sprite versions also seem to have eyebrows - of the same colour as the mohawk - which gives extra expression to their face and makes them look more angry. They have a few wrinkles on their noses. It is unknown how old Pig Cops are; They could be young adults, middle-aged or even senior cops. Most of the times, they appear as very muscular, but rarely they are shown with some belly (like in Total Meltdown - Ironically, in Total Meltdown they are almost the most agile and dynamic, being able to chase, run back and forth with the same fast speed). Either way, they are physically fit, energetic and athletic. They wear a torn, dark blue, short-sleeved LAPD uniform and big, black boots. If Duke has a size 13 boot, than - looked closely - the Pig Cop must have a size 15, but this is just a speculation. Their clothes look slightly damaged, with tears and dirt marks on it (like the blood stains or the green slime near the shoulders). If we pay attention to details and tend to analyze it, we could have an insight into the Pig Cops' past: the green slime can come from the Enforcers, when they captured the police officers; The torn pants may be the result of not the muscles and mutation, but being restrained somewhere - like, for experiments by aliens. And the blood stains may not come from the Pig Cops' victims, but from the Pig Cops themselves, after the (possible) experimentations, since every Pig Cop has it the same way, on the chest and back (even if its just because them being game sprites). Pig Cops are victims of the alien invasion, nonetheless. Similarly, this fact is proven that in Dark Side it is unknown how those two Pig Cops have died, but one can be foud on a bloody laboratory table and was possibly used for experimentations. There are also surgical tools on the table. Why would aliens do this? They also have a yellow, oval-shaped badge, which appears to be a L.A.P.D. badge. This can be observed more in the High Resolution Pack. There is an acronym on the front/back of his uniform/bullet-proof vest, which reads "L.A.R.D.", written in yellow (a parody of "LAPD"). It wears body armor, which isn't shown in its sprites, and which it sometimes drops when killed (as Used Armor). They have three thick fingers on each of their hands - rarely with claws -, and in the games, they have been shown to have human-like legs or hooves. They hold a shotgun in their right hands; this shotgun has a different design to the player's Shotgun. The Pig Cop is not an alien as many generalize it, but is instead a mutated human, specifically an LAPD officer. They, however, do not seem to realize this. Combat analysis The Pig Cop's weapon of choice is the shotgun. While it is a weaker version of the player's Shotgun (it produces 4 or 5 pellets instead of the player's 7), it can still deal out significant damage. It has almost perfect accuracy, fires twice in each volley and can reload quickly. However, the Pig Cop is fairly slow-moving. The Pig Cop can attack either while standing, or while lying chest-down on the ground (in its prone position). When lying down, the Pig Cop is harder to hit. A Pig Cop sometimes appears to the player in its prone position to surprise them. Upon being killed, the Pig Cop will occasionally drop either a Shotgun with a varying amount of ammo in it, or some Used Armor (which is weaker than new Armor). Also, when killed, the Pig Cop sprites shows a broken tusk, which is not in the case of the High Resolution version of Pig Cops. The Pig Cop has a significant amount of health, which means that a bad choice of weapon to use against it is the Pistol. Since it takes 14 Pistol rounds to kill it, the Pistol must be reloaded at some point, which takes valuable time. Data |} |valign=top| |} |valign=top| |} |} The Pig Cop in other games * In Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project, there are [[Pig Cop (DNMP)|three varieties of Pig Cop]]: ** The weakest is based on the standard Pig Cop. ** The next strongest wears a black SWAT uniform and helmet, has more health, sometimes ducks to avoid incoming fire, and deals more damage per shot. It is also somewhat more bulky than its weaker version. ** The strongest wears the same black SWAT outfit as the second strongest, but is even bulkier than it. It has even more health, and its weapon is now a fully automatic shotgun. * There are more versions of the Pig Cop in Duke Nukem: Time To Kill: ** The standard variety, the equivalent to the Duke Nukem 3D version. This one is armed with a Combat Shotgun. ** The much rarer kamikaze version, which charges the player and explodes on impact. ** There are also Cloned Pig Cops, Cowboy Pig Cops, Roman Pig Cops and Medieval Pig Cops corresponding to the different themes in the game. * Computer add-ons, like Duke Caribbean or Duke: Nuclear Winter feature their own types of Pig Cops: Pig Cops with Hawaiian shirts, Pig Cops as Inflatable Sea Monsters, or Christmas-themed Pig Cops in red "uniform" and Santa hats. They do not have the acronym "L.A.R.D." written on them. * The "Plug 'n Pray" episode of Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown introduced new and original versions of the Pig Cop (See below): ** Magnum P.I.G.; ** Zombie Pig Cop; ** Pig-in-a-Dress; ** It is also said that Punk Pig and Scuba Pig also exist. Trivia Image:Duke Nukem Total Meltdown-PSX-NTSC-US.jpg|Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown title screen, the only one in which Duke is standing on Pig Cops and not the Enforcer. Image:Gba duke intro01.PNG|An introduction screen in Duke Nukem Advance with two Pig Cops who also have claws. Image:Duke xbla theme3.jpg|A cartoon Pig Cop on a screen in the Xbox 360 Dashboard theme. Note its different weapon. This Pig Cop illustration was used in the old Duke Nukem Action Figures series. Image:PigCopBeta1.jpg|An early version of Pig Cops. Their weapon appear to be similar to the Chaingun Cannon. Image:PigCopBeta2.jpg|An early version using a different design. Here, Pig Cops even have nightsticks and black vests. Image:PigCopMelee.gif|Sprites showing the Pig Cop hitting something (the player) with its gun. This feature doesn't appear in the released version of the game. Image:PigCopConcept1.jpg|Concept art from 1995 of the Pig Cop's face/head. Image:PigCopConcept2.jpg|Concept art from 1995 of the Pig Cop's body. He has claws, a combat shotgun, a nightstick, POLICE vest instead of L.A.R.D, but the same boots and torn uniform. Image:PigCopConcept3.jpg|Concept art. These concept arts were shown on XBox Live Arcade. Image:PigCopConcept4.jpg|1994 concept art showing a much more human-like enemy wielding a bunch of weapons.It is described as "All Duke's weapons chained together". It is possible that this was the starting idea of the Pig Cop. * A common bug can cause a shrunken enemy to behave like a normal (unshrunken) enemy. Because of the shrunken enemy's small size, therefore, it is difficult to kill. They attack, shoot and try to knock Duke around. ** The bug is caused when the enemy flinches after being shot in its shrunken state. * The Pig Cop's shotgun is a different design to the player's Shotgun. If it drops a Shotgun, the dropped weapon will be the sleek black version the player uses. The sprite of the Pig Cop corpse still shows it holding its version of the shotgun. * The shotgun that the Pig Cop drops when dying is a Winchester 1300 Defender. * The Used Armor sprite appears much too small to fit on the Pig Cop (and Duke too). It is also impossible to see the Armor in the Pig Cop's sprites while it is still alive (and wearing it). * Corpses of Pig Cops that have been found already dead - like the ones in Dark Side or Pigsty - cannot be destroyed or blown up, since they were not killed by the player. * An unused tile (2061) shows a map mode view (top view) of the Pig Cop. This is likely a remnant from an abandoned plan to make the enemies appear in the map mode view. * The Pig Cop was originally intended to hit the player with his shotgun as a melee combat manoeuvre, but this idea was dropped in the end. Some of the sprites showing this are still included in the art files. Pig Cops in Manhattan Project, however, can hit the player with their weapons close range. * An unused set of tiles shows what many assume to be a third vehicle for the Pig Cop to use. This vehicle is dubbed the Scorpion Tank by players. * The Pig Cop has appeared in every Duke Nukem game since Duke Nukem 3D. It is unique in this respect, as no other enemy in the series has appeared in every single game since their debut. * The Pig Cop is arguably the most iconic enemy in the entire series. Some fans even made changes in gameplay, where players can play as the Pig Cop instead of Duke. He will have a Super Shotgun and a Pig Cop-looking Holoduke. Pig Cops were found to be implemented in game mods also (like Half-Life, Doom, etc.). * Duke Nukem players could see Pig Cops with various occupations besides them being police officers: warriors/cowboys/rappers/painters/political, historical figures/wrestlers/guards/RPV or helicopter pilots/tank drivers/S.W.A.T.-Commando agents, or, ones off-duty or on vacation., chatting or dancing in bars along with some others. * There are full articulation action figures produced by the now defunct toy-making company ReSaurus, depicting the Pig Cop in Duke Nukem 3D, along with Duke Nukem, Battlelord and Octabrain. These appear occasionally on some online auction sites, too, from prices ranging up from 5$ to 100$. Most Pig Cop action figures are to be found in the U.S.A., in Breat Britain, but also in other parts of Europe, like Italy. Their prices are determined how worn they are and mostly, if they are sealed mint on card. * The Pig Cop action figures were originally intended to have a special secret feature - mentioned on the early boxes -, which was to fall to pieces by the press of a button, similarly when blast with a rocket or a bomb. This idea seemed probably impractical and was thereby dropped. * An interesting thing to note about the Pig Cop action figure is that it has four fingers instead of the usual three and it also has tail; Similarly, he has black combat gloves and a belt. These action figures are not toys, but precious collectibles for every Duke fan, and they are a little prone to breaking. Pig Cops have been reported that they arms can fall off if played roughly with them or if it falls down a shelf. But this does not mean that they are badly made! In fact, they are quality products for every die-hard Duke Nukem fan! They are relatively rare collectibles and you will never find one of these day by day in your local stores, so they should be picked up without hesitation the moment they appear somewhere. * The 1997 Pig Cop action figures most resemble the 2002 Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project Pig Cops, especially their clothes and legs with hooves. Includes a Gas Mask, a Nightstick with a double edged/bloody knife, a rubberised Bulletproof Vest and the Shotgun. They are very detailed. * Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project is the only game in which the Pig Cops are not supposed to be originating from humans, but from simple pigs (GLOPP). * Even though the Pig Cop appears in Duke: Nuclear Winter the sprite doesn't replace the original Pig Cop, the sprite is in fact replaced by Santa Claws. If the player tries to play any of the original episodes found in Duke Nukem 3D they will instead encounter Santa Claws. * When drawn by fans/illustrated in art sections, Pig Cops are quite often shown with purple mohawks, which shows how punky/cool/stylish they can be. They sure do know what style means! They can even dance in Manhattan Project! * An also interesting version of the Pig Cop is the Caribbean Pig Cop from the PC add-on Duke Caribbean: Life's a Beach. These Pig Cops wear colourful Hawaiian shirts: red, blue, green, gray and even golden yellow. They have short pants, which is white, not torn and goes down their knees. The boots remained the same. They also have black sunglasses, which hides their red eyes. They behave as Pig Cops in general and they can even aim/fire accurately their guns with sunglasses on! These are some cool Pig Cops! * It is stated that "L.A.R.D." can stand for either Los Angeles Riot Division or Los Angeles Rage Dept. (the latter is doubtful). * The first time juvenile Pig Cops were seen was on an illustration in Time to Kill, when the game ended due to Duke being killed or when the player quit. They are Pig Cop kids with red eyes, dark brown mohawks and even tusks. * Pig Cops have been subjects to pop culture references; In Total Meltdown, there are many pop culture references on the walls, in the form of posters, almost all featuring Pig Cops: a Pig Cop is seen as a wrestler under the nickname Piggycop, fighting an Assault Trooper, another one is a rapper named Notorious P.I.G.; There is also a reference to movies, like Pulp Fiction or Reservoir Dogs, illustrated as Pig Fiction and Reservoir Pigs. These are just for fun but are very interesting. * Players can see the Police Department of the Pig Cops in E4L5. It is a tall building with L.A.R.D. written on the entrance. It is infested with aliens and is full with corpses, including the ones of humans/former employees or Pig Cops, who fell victims of shootings. * In E1L3/Death Row, players can find a recorded audio tape on a wall - near a door and a camera - close to the area with the submarine in the water. This tape contains Pig Cop alert sounds (maybe created/used by aliens) and the sound is activated pressing Space button. Every press of this action button makes a Pig Cop sound. The tape has unknown or no significance at all, but is really interesting. * In Time to Kill, players can see how really the Pig Cops' bodies look like in the level Pig Factory. * Pig Cops have four origins to this day: mutated from L.A.P.D. police officers (in most games, like DN3D), mutated from ordinary pigs (in Manhattan Project), cloned from other existing Pig Cops (in Time to Kill), and mutated from EDF/Earth Defence Forces soldiers (in Duke Nukem Forever). * The Time to Kill Pig Cops show that they use some police tactics, unlike in other games, for example they always try to form some kind of shape, while always managing to surround Duke: they form triangles, squares, rectangles, rhombuses, etc. A Pig Cop will always get behind Duke very fast. * Pig Cops have been mentioned to be similar to Bebop from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoons. Both have mohawks, tusks, weapons and are offensive. Indeed, they are warthog-like in appearance, they are servants and mutated humans, but are not connected. Pig Cop is an aggressive police officer, while Bebop is a mutated, dimwitted street punk/thug. * Pig Cops, apparently, can not be emotionally affected (even if its just a game): they ignore strippers, moaning/screaming babes crying for help, innocent women being killed, broken bottles full with money or whatever weapon Duke raises on them. They do not mind if an alien is killed in front of them or if there is a dangerous explosion. They also fight on if Duke shoots at them several times, or if they kill accidentally their own fellows. They never back down. Never. They blast their ways through, even if it costs the lives of other Pig Cops, aliens, innocent women or themselves. They also destroy objects no matter what it is just to get close to Duke. * Last, but not least, Pig Cops are so strong and daring, that they will walk/stand underwater, on the hot lava or the hazardous slime, whereas Duke would need scuba gear or protective boots in this case.They also fight on when injured or after falling down from heights. They know no fear. See also * Recon Patrol Vehicle - a flying enemy piloted by a Pig Cop. * Pig Cop Tank - a ground-based enemy driven by a Pig Cop. * Pig-in-a-Dress - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Magnum P.I.G. - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Zombie Pig Cop - a variant of the Pig Cop exclusive to Duke Nukem: Total Meltdown. * Pig Cop (DNMP) - the Pig Cop as it occurs in Duke Nukem: Manhattan Project. * Scorpion Tank - an unused enemy similar to the Pig Cop Tank.